Operation: Marry Me, Damn It!
by ShutMeintheLoonyBin
Summary: Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione. Both couples have been dating for years. Yet, Harry's proposed. Ron hasn't. And Hermione can't stand it! Thus, Operation:Marry Me, Damn It! is born. Join Hermione on her quest for the final prize...a diamond ring. RR!
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

Can I Marry You? Ch. 1

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Ginny just Flooed. Can we all meet for dinner tomorrow night? She says that she wants to try the new place in Hogsmeade."

"Hermione…I don't _want _to go to some trendy, cramped little place with dim lights, ten dollar drinks, and portions so tiny I need a telescope to see them."

"Ginny told me to tell you that Fred and Angelina went last week, and Fred told Ginny he liked it very much. And she also said that if macho-man Fred liked the place, then you should too."

"Well, if Fred liked it…"

"That's what I thought. The reservations are for seven. Go straight from Gringotts, I'll be at work a bit late."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron caught Harry just as he entered the restaurant, Accipio. Contrary his expectations, the restaurant was actually quite large and bright. A magical sign kept flashing the night's specials- a 12 oz. sirloin steak, steamed lobster, or crab ravioli. His ever-hungry stomach moaned.

Harry seemed to have no interest whatsoever in the restaurant. Instead, he was looking shiftily at the floor, his hands deep inside his robe pockets. Incidentally, they were the dark, emerald ones Ginny loved on him most. Now that Ron actually thought about it, Harry looked rather nice on a whole. At least far better than Ron looked. Harry's hair had somehow been tamed so his scalp didn't look like small tufts of grass were sprouting from it in place of human hair. His glasses were clean and his robes looked as if they had been recently dry cleaned, not hurriedly sanitized with a _Scourgify, _as Ron's had. Something had to be up.

"Harry! Mate, over here!"

Harry looked up from the ground and saw Ron waving him over. He slowly walked to Ron.

"Hello, Ron."

"Hi. Harry, something wrong?"

"No, just a bit anxious."

"About what…because if you mean the food, I wouldn't be. This place looks good!"

"Not about the food, dimwit, in general."

"What's so scary about Hogsmeade? I mean, yeah, hags like to go to the bars here, and occasionally you find a few dodgy characters, but nothing to be anxious about that…"

"I'm NOT ANXIOUS ABOUT THE FOOD OR HOGSMEADE."

"Who said you were? It's just that the look on your face is like you're about to take on that Hungarian Horntail again. Or propose to Ginny or something."

Harry flushed a deep scarlet. Ron, not noticing, continued. "Honestly, mate, maybe you need to go to St. Mungo's. Get an psychologist while you're at it. Bottling up your anger isn't healthy, Harry. I realize that being in criminal investigation for the Ministry isn't a terribly relaxing job. In fact, it's probably far more stressful than investing, which is actually quite fun. I get to spend other people's money! But anyway, maybe all the work is getting to you. Just take Ginny, go to the tropics for a while, have some fun…"

Ron trailed off once he realized Harry wasn't listening in the least. Instead, he was groping frantically in his robe pocket.

"Erm, Harry? Do you have a, erm, problem? I mean, sometimes, I get those too…doesn't mean you like blokes. Not that I have anything against that, it's just that I never fancied you as a queer, Not that I would hate you or anything if you were. Just a little shock…"

He broke off when Harry punched him.

"No, I was looking for the ring!" Harry almost shouted. As it was, several old ladies passing by looked curiously at the two.

"What ring?"

"Erm…no ring, just…nothing."

Ron nodded, and Harry grinned, not believing his luck. Good thing his best mate was so dim in social matters. Bit too early, though.

"Harry! You're going to propose to Ginny!"

"Damn…"

"Finally, mate!!! Hermione and I have been betting for years! She owes me fifteen galleons. Though I'll let that one slide."

Harry was pleasantly surprised. He had already talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Bill, all of whom had taken it quite well and wished him luck. It had been Ron he had been worried about.

"Don't know why you're so nervous. Ginny's been madly in love with you since Mum told her bedtime stories about you when she was four."

"She'll turn me down. When she does, can I go live with you and Hermione?"

"We'll see about that.

Harry and Ron were sitting at a table right next to a large bay window that gave them a beautiful view of the lake. Ron saw a giant tentacle pierce the smooth gray waters and lazily sink back down.

"So, when?"

"I was thinking right before dessert. It'll be sunset by then, her favorite time of day."

"How do you know her favorite time of day? I don't even know that!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"But the question is, how? I was thinking about just pulling it out of my pocket and asking her, but I want it to be really special, and I have no idea how."

"Well, if I was proposing to Hermione, I'd just get her a bit drunk, then ask. You know she'll say anything."

"Yeah, Hermione can't hold her liquor. Remember your eighteenth birthday party when Fred spiked the punch and she got drunk? And then she told you that she loved you more than life, and then almost gave you a lap dance, before Ginny pulled her off?"

"Yeah. Still owe my dear little sister one. Hermione probably would have hurt me in that state."

"But, what do I do about Ginny? I can't get her drunk!"

"Just ask, Harry. It's not life or death. Grit your teeth, and wait for her to say yes."

"I arranged for the band to play her favorite song."

"She has a favorite song? Why do you know all this, and I don't"

"I pay attention."

"Well, I do too!"

"No you don't. But that's not the point. Hermione and Ginny are late. They're standing us up. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and knock back a few bottles of Ogden's Best. Our love lives are ruined."

"Relax, mate. Hermione told me that she would be a bit late, and I'm sure she's just meeting Ginny. Probably to go shoe shopping and gossip about us. Calm down. They'll be here."

Their waitress came over. Her hair was the lightest shade of blonde Ron had ever seen. She had a plastered on, sugary sweet smile lined with bright crimson lipstick.

"Sirs, if the rest of your party doesn't arrive soon, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're quite busy. As you can see, people are queuing up for tables."

Ron glanced over at the door. Two couples were waiting to be seated, probably by their bossy waitress. The restaurant had more than enough tables.

"Sorry, miss…Amber…but our party should be arriving soon. And this table is reserved. Should my friend, HARRY POTTER, and I wish to sit here all night and do nothing, we would have the right. Now shoo. Your many customers are waiting."

As he spoke, one couple turned around and left, presumably to a restaurant where the hostess wouldn't ditch them in favor of harassing customers.

The waitress turned and left in a huff. Ron brought his attention back to Harry, who was now slumped in a heap, head buried in arms.

"Mate, you'll mess up your pretty, neat hair. Chin up. She won't turn you down."

He spotted Hermione and Ginny at the door.

"They're here. Pull yourself together."

Ron straightened Harry's glasses and tweaked his tie. Then, he waved the girls over.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and pulled out a chair on his side. Hermione hugged Ron and pulled out another chair next to Ron.

The waitress reappeared with menus.

"Good evening, ladies."

She shot a nasty look at Ron.

"I'll come back to take your drink orders soon. Take your time though."

Hermione asked, "What did you do to that waitress? She doesn't seem to like you much."

"Nothing, nothing at all…just some friendly conversation."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour and a half later, the sun was just about to come down. Meanwhile, Ron popped the last bite of his enormous steak into his mouth and his face took on an expression of ecstasy. Harry's pasta was almost untouched. Ginny had been feeding him bites of her sandwich, which he ate with no regard as to what it was. Hermione looked concerned. Ginny looked worried. Ron looked enormously pleased with himself for eating 18 ounces of steak plus a baked potato.

Harry cast Ron a nervous glance and a furtive look out the window. Their waitress came by and rather noisily cleared the table of their dishes and poured out champagne Harry had ordered previously.

Ron glanced out the window. The lake mirrored the sun's last orangey gold rays. Brilliantly colored clouds were moving to hide the sun. He kicked Harry under the table and glared at him meaningfully.

Harry signaled to the band. Soft music floated out above their heads as Harry took Ginny's hand.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things _

_Define what's within_

_I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial…_

"Ginny…"

Ginny looked completely flabbergasted. Her brown eyes were wide and held a shocked expression. Hermione didn't look too different, but she wore a huge grin as well. She took Ron's hand and squeezed it happily.

"Erm…well…what I want to say is that I love you so much…"

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you…_

"And that now, after so many years, I can't even imagine life without you, and I can't remember life without you. And I don't want to, because every day with you is a day with the most beautiful, special woman on earth. I wake up every day, and I thank whoever's up there that you chose me, of all people, to be with. And before my luck runs out, I want to ask you to marry me. If you say yes, I'll be the happiest man in the world, and I promise you to do my best to make you feel the same way. I love you, Ginny Weasley. Will you marry me?"

_Some people search for a fountain_

_Promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me a world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be?_

_No one to share, no one who truly cares for me…_

"Yes!!! Yes!!! Of course!!!"

Ginny threw her arms around Harry, who clutched her to his chest.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you…_

When they finally broke apart, Ron glimpsed tears on Ginny's face, as well as Harry's. He looked at Hermione, who was crying as well. Ron hugged his own girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

Ginny softly sang the last lines of the song.

"If I ain't got you with me baby

Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me baby."

Ron grinned, entirely pleased with his best mate's efforts, even though he had forgotten something…

Ron coughed loudly, and surprisingly enough, the cough sounded very much like, 'ring!'. Harry blushed and reached into his pocket and drew out a blue velvet covered box. He opened it and pulled out a gorgeous ring. A large princess cut diamond rested in the middle, flanked by two slightly smaller diamonds. The entire band was set with small diamonds. Both Hermione and Ginny gasped softly as Harry slid the ring onto Ginny's finger. Both were beaming-Ginny happily, Hermione proudly.

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Good job mate, told you you could do it!"

Harry's face was plastered with a huge grin Ron was sure wouldn't be coming off anytime soon.

"You guys want to go for a walk? We can go to the Three Broomsticks, or someplace for dessert." Hermione suggested.

Harry threw a handful of Galleons on the table, unaware that he was massively overpaying, and escorted his new fiancée to the door. Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand.

"Come on. If we don't watch out, they'll get run over accidentally."

Ron followed her, still proud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione didn't really think about Harry's proposal until that night, when she was lying cuddled in Ron's arms in bed.

_Ginny and Harry have been dating the same time Ron and I have. But now, Harry's proposed, and Ron seems nowhere near it. I can't live my entire life like this, unmarried, just living with him. I can't stand it!_

A little voice inside her inquired, '_Might you be just a bit jealous?'_

_Of course not! I love Ginny and Harry both! And I'm enormously pleased!!!_

'_Doesn't mean you're not jealous.'_

_I'm not!_

'_Oh, really? Then you won't mind when they have a beautiful, fabulous wedding, and they have beautiful children and a gorgeous new house, and you're still living in this tiny apartment with Ron?'_

_I won't! Really!_

'_Admit it, Hermione darling. You're jealous….'_

_I'm not! Fine, just a bit…the tiniest bit…_

'_Far more than a bit. You want to be Ginny so much right now, and Ron as Harry. _You_ want that beautiful ring on your finger. _You _want to be planning a wedding. _You_ want to be dreaming about a dress. _You_ want to be picking out bridesmaids. Face it…you want it.'_

_Fine. I want to be Ginny. I want to be engaged and happy and getting married. I WANT THAT!!!!!_

Hermione groaned. She would have to ask Ginny for help in making Ron propose. She simply couldn't stand it…


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk With Ginny

"Hermione? You there?" Ginny questioned, her disembodied head sticking out of the fireplace.

"Yeah, Gin, what's up?"

"Can you come over for a bit? Harry's at work, and I have nothing to do."

"Sure."

Hermione grabbed a pinch of glittery green Floo powder, sprinkled it into the fire, and vanished into the now emerald green flames.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Anything wrong, or just lonely?"

"Nothing, just bored. But still ecstatic!"

"Of course. I still can't believe he proposed, and so beautifully!"

"I know, I was crying. From shock, and sentiment."

"God, I wish Ron had it in him to propose like that. He'd probably just get me drunk and then ask me."

"Well, there's Ron for you. Can't find a more…straightforward guy."

"Well, I wish my 'straightforward guy' had emotions."

"Don't worry, he loves you insanely."

"But sometimes, you know, I want him to want to bring me flowers, or chocolate, or just Apparate in randomly for lunch. I want him to be like Harry! I know perfectly well he loves me, but I want him to show me! Harry is positively latched on to you! Ron…isn't. And I want that."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. But it's just not his utter lack of affection, is it…? Are you a bit…dare I say it?"

"Don't! My conscience was poking me about it all last night! I already feel terrible enough, don't make it worse."

"Well, I was going to say lonely, but jealous works as well. 'Mione, don't worry…we can manipulate Ron into doing whatever the hell we want. All we need is a plan!"

At this, Ginny smiled wickedly. Hernione wore a rather concerned expression. She knew perfectly well what her best friend could do…and she was worried. For Ron.

"Ginny, do whatever you want. Just don't maim him-I prefer a whole body to a few missing limbs."

"Oh, I won't. I was just had a brilliant idea…involving Fred and George's fireworks, a bit of Amortentia, a few drops of Veritaserum, and my engagement party. And Snape."

"What could you possibly do with Snape? That he would go along with. You'll be like, "Excuse me Professor Snape, but Hermione desperately wants Ron to propose to her. Could you, you know, just intimidate him a bit? Thanks." Do you even realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Well…perhaps we could arrange something a bit more low key…"

"Thank you."

"Doesn't mean Ron won't get the shock of his life…"

"Ginny…"

"But I do promise he won't get hurt!"

"Thank you…"

"Physically…."

"Ginny…"

"Fine…or emotionally."

"Thank you."

"Ah, the things I do for you, girl. I pass up a perfectly good chance to humiliate my favorite older brother!"

"Focus! Ron! Me! Pretty shiny ring! NOW!!!!!!!"

"Dear God, 'Mione…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Several hours later, they had eaten their way through several pints of ice cream. Giinny had proposed several other plans, all of them somehow involving Severus Snape. Hermione had shot each and every last one, because they were too complicated, or too ludicrous, or too obvious…

"Hermione! Just give up! You don't like any of my plans, yet you have none of your own. Just propose to him!!!"

"He'll faint."

"Oh, yeah, he tends to do that."

"See…I give up. I'm resigned to my fate. I'm going to be the fifty year old lady with seventy chins and just as many cats. I'm going to rent a little cottage in Hogsmeade and live in solitude. Or, I'll become a nun."

"Ooh! Can the cottage have a little flower garden? And a hammock? I've always wanted one."

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead.

"No! The objective of this "planning session" is to ensure that I WILL NOT BE MOVING INTO THE LITTLE COTTAGE IN HOGSMEADE WITH A FLOWER GARDEN AND A HAMMOCK!"

"But I saw this absolutely adorable one…it even has a tiny little birdhouse that looks exactly like the cottage!"

"Ginny…"

"Fine. No to cottage. Yes to pretty shiny ring."

"There we go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok, how about this. You buy a pretty engagement ring for yourself, pretend Ron gave it to you, tell Mum, and have her do everything else. You'll be married in a month. Ron won't know what the hell hit him."

Hermione glared at Ginny.

"So that's a…no."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny was absolutely exhausted. _Fantastic way to spend my first day being engaged…lying around moping with Hermione. Not that I don't love her, but…this isn't working._

Hermione spoke suddenly, slamming Ginny out of her thoughts. "Your engagement party. Invite a bunch of engaged and married couples, and then you and Harry act all sweet and mushy so that Ron wants it."

"Ron doesn't like sweet and mushy."

"Then act macho and manly. I don't give a shit, as long as it works."

Ginny sighed. Hermione would get her way, of course. Pissed-off Hermione wasn't fun for anyone. And she also tended to be a bit dangerous.

A/N: Yeah, I know it was a long wait, and I apologize, but I was on vacation in China and I couldn't find much time to write and upload. But, I will be updating far more regularly on both this and Rekindling the Flame before school starts. I also know that this chapter is way shorter, but it's more of a transition to the action…the fun starts soon. Your loyal (and a bit crazy) authoress, ShutMeintheLoonyBin/Merry.


End file.
